The present invention relates to a cardiac tropism radiopharmaceutical product incorporating a nitride complex of a transition metal M having a central part M.tbd.N usable for myocardial scintigraphy.
According to the invention, the term transition metal is understood to mean a metal, whose layer d is partly filled in the usual degree of oxidation of said metal. It applies to elements of periods III to XII of the periodic table of elements having eighteen columns. Examples of such metals are Tc, Ru, Co, Pt, Fe, Os, Ir, W, Re, Cr, Mo, Mn, Ni, Rh, Pd, Nb and Ta.
Technetium nitride complexes have been described by J. Baldas et al. in the following documents: international patent application WO-85/03063, J. Chem. Soc. Dalton Trans., 1981, pp 1796-1801 and the book "Technetium in Chemistry and Nuclear Medicine", Ed. M. Nicolini, G. Bandoli, U. Mazzi, Cortine Int. Verone, 1986, pp 103 to 108.